Mr Potter and Weasley You've Got a Lovely Niece
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: Victoire's family decides to help her and Teddy pick out wedding rings, while one of the jewelry store employees has a different idea.


"Hello Victoire!" Hermione Weasley said opening her front door and hugging her twenty year old niece.

"Hello Aunt Hermione," She responded with a slight French accent.

"You ready to go ring shopping?" Hermione asked excited,, letting Victoire in. Victoire had recently been proposed to by Teddy Lupin and her aunts wanted to help the two go wedding ring shopping. They weren't the only two others going though. Two more were being forced to go by their wives.

"Hermione, do we really need to go?" Asked her husband Ron walking up behind her scowling, with Harry in tow. Harry's wife Ginny was currently in the kitchen talking to her mother via Floo, attempting to convince her that Lily didn't need to be babysat and was coming shopping with them.

"Yes Ron, you do. It's an important day in your niece's life!" She responded and followed him as he walked away attempting to get away from her lecture.

"Hi Uncle Harry." Victoire said smiling and slightly laughing at Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Victoire, you excited? Teddy sure is. It's the first time since I helped Ron with Hermione's engagement ring that I've seen a man this excited about jewelry shopping," Harry answered putting his arm around her shoulders, guiding her to the sitting room, where her cousin Lily was sitting on a chair. She had a stuffed animal in the form of a Blasted Ended Skrewt on her lap, courtesy of Hagrid.

"Yes I'm very excited," She barely answered before Ginny came in.

"Okay, I couldn't convince mum that Lily can come shopping with us, plus she keeps arguing that Hugo is already with her," Ginny said as the door connecting the kitchen and the sitting room slammed behind her "Are you fine staying with Grandma?" She asked walking over to her daughter.

"That's fine mum," She replied smiling and getting up.

"Bye Victoire, bye Dad." She said waving as she was pulled out of the room by her mother to the kitchen fireplace.

"Goodbye Lily. Bye Aunt Ginny." Victoire responded, now sitting on a couch with Harry next to her.

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you tonight." Harry responded smiling widely at his daughter.

"I'll meet you there are after I drop her off." Ginny said before waving and leaving the room.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry yelled getting up and walking to the staircase that had the couple's bickering voices floating down it, "Let's go!"

"She's your niece for heaven's sake Ron!" Hermione said coming down the stairs following Ron, who was rolling his eyes.

They arrived at the largest jewelry store that any of them had ever seen about five minutes later. Ginny and Teddy were already there waiting outside for them when they arrived.

"Come on," Teddy said grinning like an idiot taking his fiancé's hand and leading her inside.

The store had every kind of jewelry imaginable. Wedding rings, engagement rings, promise rings, watches, earrings, charms, bracelets, necklaces, tie tacks, and much more. It had jewelry for any price limit. There was even a designated section for the preteen girls.

All of the girls were in heaven looking at all of the jewelry. A certain pair of earrings caught Victoire's eye and she decided to go back to them after picking out her ring.

She walked over to where Teddy stood looking at the wedding rings. After about two minutes discussing what they wanted, her family not being able to help themselves, came over and decided to give their opinions.

An hour later, she had picked her ring out, but Teddy was torn between a few for himself and was being helped by Harry and Ron. She and her aunts wondered off together towards the cheaper jewelry.

"I think I will get mere a pair of these earrings since neither her or dad could come today," She said as the three of them stood in front of the case that held the earrings she had seen earlier.

"I think that would be an excellent idea," Hermione said smiling at her as Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

They went back to looking at the unique, yet elegant earrings. Each earring had hanging off of the hook, three, inch long sterling silver polls that had a small, colored, crystal square at the end of the poll. The three of them jumped as a man stepped up to the other side of the counter.

"I can personalize the colors on those if you wish," he said pointing to the earrings. He started naming off the different colors for them. He strongly reminded Victoire of a former professor she had had. He had been fired for having an affair with a student and was always trying to look down girl's shirts if they were cut low enough.

"Could I please get a pair with clear, blue, and green crystals?" She asked very politely, not liking at all how he was smiling at her and wishing that Teddy was over here with her.

"Sure thing beautiful," he replied, "They'll be done in a few minutes. Would you like to sit down back here with me while you wait?

"No thank you." She said, the man appearing more and more creepy by the second who had more wrinkles than all of her uncles and aunts combined.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look and then smiled at each other knowingly.

"I'll be right back," Ginny said and walked back over to where the boys stood, which was around a corner and out of earshot.

"So what are you lovely ladies doing today?" The man asked, still smiling at Victoire with the same smile on his face. She realized that only one person had given her that type of smile before – Teddy.

"Oh you know, just shopping." Hermione answered also smiling, but smiling in a "I know something you don't know," way.

"That's nice," The man said, not looking at Hermione, but still at Victoire as he made the earrings. He asked them a few more questions, obviously not really caring about anything but Victoire. After a couple of minutes he announced he was done and the price. She handed him the money. He just stood there with his hand out and the money in his hand for about ten seconds before reacting. Hermione and Victoire exchanged a look as Ginny and the boys came up behind them.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you needed change back," The man said dreamily, handing her her change, then obviously on purpose brushing her shoulder with his hand, "I was just so caught up in your incredible smile."

"Would you like to repeat that sir?" Harry asked coldly as he and Ron stood behind the rest of them, arms crossed over their chests menacingly and glaring daggers at him. Teddy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, all the time also glaring at the man.

"U-U-Uh no Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." The man stuttered, realizing who he was talking to, and what he had just gotten himself into.

"Good, we wouldn't want our niece to be in the wrong hands. Especially when she's here picking out wedding rings with her fiancé," Ron growled. Hermione and Ginny both put their arms around their husbands, attempting to keep straight faces while the man turned whiter by the second.

"H-H-Here you g-go mam. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you-you-you've got a lovely niece," The man said dropping her change on the counter and walking as quickly as he could to another part of the store.

"That will never get old, scarring guys away from Fleur and Victoire," Ginny said smiling.

"Nope," agreed Hermione.

"Not as long as you're there to protect me," Victoire whispered to Teddy turning around and kissing him.

* * *

So unfortunetly this is based on something that actually happened to me while jewelry shopping last weekend, except I didn't have really anyone else with me. Plus the guy had made me earrings about a year before and remembered me. Yeah, rather creepy to put it mildly. He looked like a former English teacher of mine and all. Ew. 


End file.
